The Hogwarts Fighters: Book One First Year
by blackkitten13
Summary: Everyone has been waiting for first year! But know that it's finally here, a couple students are uneasy about it. Especially since there have been rumors. Rumors about something that is still lurking the halls after that battle nineteen years ago... Albus Severus X OC
1. Chapter 1:Worst Sorting Ceremony Ever

**Chapter One: Worst Sorting Ceremony Ever**

This story begins in the first year. Many students were going to be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and saying good-bye to their parents. Two girls stood on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the train.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" asked Callie. Callie Smith was a normal blonde, blue-eyed girl who lived next door to the girl standing next to her. She's as loyal as any friend could possibly get.

"I don't know," said Erica, "But I just hope we are together." Erica James is a Brown haired, brown-eyed girl who was the smartest person you could meet. Both girls wore glasses, and had ribbons in their hair. No one could tell, but these girls were best friends forever, literally.

The train rolled into the station with a loud _screech_. The girls waved good-bye to their parents and hopped aboard. Unfortunately, there was only one compartment left and three children were already sitting in there.

"I really don't think we should bother them," Callie said.

"It's the only place left to sit…" Erica told her friend and knocked on the door.

A red headed girl opened the door. "Um…hi?"

"Hey." Callie said, even though a moment ago she didn't want to disturb them. "Do you guys mind if we sit with you? All the compartments are filled."

"Sure." the girl opened the door all the way and Erica and Callie slid inside.

Two boys sat there, talking to each other. One actually noticed the two girls when they sat down.

"Hey." He said with a smile. The other boy looked up. "Well I'm leaving." He headed for the door. "I'm not sitting with a bunch of first years. James is out."

"James!" The girl flew after the boy who had just fled the compartment.

"I'm sorry about my brother." The remaining boy said. "Name's Albus by the way."

"That's a pretty cool name." Callie said cheerfully. "I'm Callie. And the shy one here is my friend, Erica."

"I'm not shy Callie…" Erica looked at Callie with her deep brown eyes. "I was just born that way."

A few awkward moments later, the girl came back, pulling the older boy by his right ear.

"Ow, Ow OW!" he said trying to pry her fingers away, "Rose you know that's were my owl scratched me last week!"

"Sorry, James." She said releasing her grip, "But it had to be done. Your dad told me that you had to show us around."

"Unicorn turds."

As the train chugged on, the group got to know one another. And another boy came into the compartment with them. He was tall and pale, with black hair and red eyes. He said his name was Nick.

The last thing remained of the night-the Sorting Ceremony. It was the biggest thing of the whole year. Your fate, I mean, your home for the next seven years rested all in a hat. The professor stepped forward and began to call out names.

"Erica James!" Erica stepped forward and had the hat placed on her head. She closed her eyes tightly. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table cheered as the new house member ran to join them.

"Albus Potter!" Albus ran up. The hat was placed on his head for a while, and his brother looked at him with a smile, thinking he would be in Gryffindor like him. But instead, the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" Albus slowly walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Nicolas Redding!" Nick walked up to the Sorting Hat. The hat was placed on his head and shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" Nick ran over to Erica.

"Calassnadra Smith!" Callie heard some snickers from the Slytherin table about her name.

_Damn it Mother, _Callie thought as she approached the hat, _Why'd you have to give me such a stupid name? _

It took the hat a while to figure it out, but at last it spoke those dreadful words: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Callie kept a cheery smile on her face, and she could see that Erica was too, but deep down, both girls knew what the other was feeling: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE WE IN DIFFERENT HOUSES!?

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2: Letters to Home

**CHAPTER TWO: LETTERS TO HOME**

As each student filed to their dormitories…their separate dormitories. They arrived in their rooms, and each decided to write a letter to their parents.

Callie pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and dipped one of her new quills in the fresh ink and began to write.

_Dear Mom & Louis,_

_My first day here was short, probably because lessons haven't started. I am a little upset about the Sorting, you see, Erica was sorted into Ravenclaw, while that damn hat chose me to be a Hufflepuff. It sucks! _

_ Other than that, the journey was fine. I made new friends, like you said I would. They were sorted into other houses too. But we'll be together in classes…right? _

_ To tell you about my new friends, one of them is related to that friend you told me about…what was his name? Anyway, how is it at home? I knew I left just a few hours ago; I still don't want Louis blowing anything up. He's always trying out those new muggle inventions of his… just picturing his face covered with smoke makes me laugh. _

_ Um…have you heard from dad yet? I know he is still somewhere in London, no matter what the stupid Ministry says! All I hope is that he'll come back to us soon. _

_ I have to go to bed, lessons start in the morning. I can't wait for Herbology! _

_Your loving daughter/cousin,_

_Callie._

Erica slumped on her bed, feeling upset over the loss of her friend. Well, she didn't lose her. They were just in different houses. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I was sorted into Ravenclaw, like you said. I didn't see my arachnid though, nor could I hear his name being called at the sorting ceremony. Maybe it was because I was before him and was already talking to the other Ravenclaws or something like that. His blonde hair was nowhere to be found._

_ Speaking of blondes, Callie and I were separated. She's in Hufflepuff. I knew this was coming, due to her loyalty and determination would make her a Hufflepuff, like how I am creative and intelligent. I also have a friend who is in Ravenclaw, too. His name is Nick. He seems pretty normal, except for his red eyes. But I think they make him special. _

_ How's Andrea? She wouldn't get off my leg when it was time for me to go. Luckily, her dad managed to pry her off, or I would have a nine-year old strapped to my leg! _

_ I have to go; Professor Lovegood is telling me its lights out. And to watch out for something called Nargles…hmm…_

_Your Ravenclaw Girl,_

_Erica_

Erica waved good-bye to her owl as it flew off. And that Ravenclaw for some reason couldn't be happier.

Well, another Ravenclaw really couldn't sleep. Nick took out his wand and cast Lumos. (For people you don't know what Lumos is, it's the light charm.) and he began to write to Ginger.

_My dearest Ginger,_

_ Hogwarts is wonderful, but it won't feel like home until you arrive next year. Unlike you and I both predicted, I wound up in Ravenclaw. You did always saw I was the smartest one at home… _

_ I met a couple of new people. One is a Ravenclaw, like me. The other is a cheery Hufflepuff…she reminds me of you; I think you might like her. The last one is a Slytherin, (lucky bastard…) He has jet black hair and green eyes, like that boy from my dreams…but he doesn't have glasses, or the mark. I hope Hogwarts can protect me from that nightmare, with all this "positive energy" crap you always talk about. I hope sweet dreams are always with you. And that Kyle doesn't hurt you. But if he does, tell him when I come back for summer holiday, I'll jinx the shit out of him._

_ Your almost-brother,_

_Nick_

Somewhere in the dungeons, Albus paced back and forth, his roommates sleeping, with his footsteps not disturbing them a bit. He sat down at his desk and began to write his parents.

_ Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily,_

_ The journey on the Hogwarts Express was fine. I met three new friends. One of them is bright and cheery Hufflepuff, like Lily, not the Hufflepuff part though. The second was a shy Ravenclaw, but opened up warmly to us. The last one is a Ravenclaw too. He was afraid at first but shared with us._

_ The Sorting Ceremony was the part I hated most. You see, unlike James, I didn't end up in Gryffindor. The hat sorted me into Slytherin. I knew you said it was no big deal, but I have no idea who's in my house with me. I saw all of your old friends. Professor Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, even Hagrid._

_ Anyway, lessons begin tomorrow. I need to get to bed. Good night._

_Your son and brother,_

_Albus_

Albus snuck up to the Owl Tower and sent out his letter, before one of the ghosts caught him. He ran back down to his room and fell asleep.

**_End Chapter Two_**

**Now for some explaining about my OCs. **

**Nick lives in a wizarding foster home with his adopted sister, Ginger, who is very spiritual. Kyle used to bully Nick and Ginger, but is a Squib. Nick also has strange dreams about a boy blasting him in the chest and killing him on a regular basis. He has no idea why he is having these dreams though.  
**

**Erica has a next door neighbor, Andrea, who won't be much of a character until third year. The "arachnid" is Scorpius Malfoy, who grew up with Erica because they went to the same school. They are friends...but not for very long...you'll find out what I'm talking about near the end.**

**Callie's father works for the Ministry, but went missing six months prior to the story. Everyone's given up on finding him, but Callie still believes that he is alive, somewhere. Louis is a inventor who stays at their home for rent, and he is also Callie's cousin.**

**This story will be updated whenever I can. I have school and auditions for my school musical are coming up, (We're doing Aladdin) so I won't have as much time to update my story as much. You know how school is. I hate my f****** homework...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Lesson Number One

**CHAPTER THREE: LESSON NUMBER ONE**

Lessons for the year had begun. It's the first class for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, which just happens to be charms class. Albus and Callie both took their seats near each other as the lesson began.

"Welcome to my class, class." The platinum blonde teacher said, "Our first spell we will be learning for the year is the levitation spell." She placed a feather in front of each student. "Just point your wand in front, give the swish and flick, and simply say, Wingradium Leviosa." She demonstrated for the class. The feather lifted into the air and flew around the room for a moment before settling on the floor. "It's that simple."

Albus pulled out his wand and began to cast the spell. The feather just lay still on the desk.

"You're saying it wrong." Callie said to the boy. Her feather was already floating in mid-air. "It LeviOsa, Not LevioSA." Albus looked at Callie for a moment and kneel over in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Callie's pale face was now slightly red in anger.

"You. Sound…like my…aunt!" Albus said in between laughs.

"Shut up!" Something hard then came down on Albus's face.

At lunch…

"Al," Nick asked his friend, "Why do you have a footprint on your face?"

"All I'm saying is that never insult Callie…" Albus said, rubbing his cheek.

"How do you think I lost my two front teeth?" Erica said, pointing to her smile.

"I am not that mean." Callie protested. "And Erica, I think that you of all people should know that. I just get aggravated."

"Whatever." Nick said.

"How was your class?" Albus said trying to change the subject.

"We had Potions first…" Erica said. "It went pretty well."

"Are you f% #$%^ kidding me?!" Nick shouted, "Potions f #$%^&* sucked!"

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Nick made a smoke cloud fill the room after adding the wrong ingredient to the potion…" Erica said with a mischievous smile.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELLNG ANYONE YOU F #$%^& BITCH!" Nick was angry and Erica just sat there, smiling.

"I think she's doing it on purpose." Callie said.

"Why?" Albus said to the blonde girl, who was adjusting the yellow and black ribbon in her hair.

"Simple," Callie looked over to the Ravenclaws, who were clawing at each other's faces. "Erica likes to mess around with people on her…how I should put this… 'Crazy' days."

"Crazy days?" Albus looked really confused.

"It's been her routine since we were five. Erica would usually bug the crap out of someone for a day or two to release any mischievous energy she has."

"She keeps it bottled up? But why on Earth would she do that?"

"Who knows? I don't even know."

A few hours later…

"Sorry about your face Nick…" Erica looked over at the black-haired boy, who had scratches all over his face. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's my fault. Something came over me. I wasn't myself" Nick looked at the girl, who was tying her dark brown hair up into its ponytail with a dark blue ribbon.

"Something came over you?" Erica looked at Nick's red eyes.

"It's normal, really. It's been happening for a while. As long as I can remember."

The bell than rang. "God damn it!" Erica sputtered, "We're late for Transfiguration!" Erica grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him to the classroom.

**_End Chapter Three_**

**And Chapter Three ends! I wanted to develop my OCs a little more, so this is why I wrote this chapter. That and I really wanted to write that first scene since I started this story. I also mad Nick a bit of a potty mouth when he gets angry, which I think was pretty funny. That and the girls beating up the guys. :)**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Multi-Surprises

**CHAPTER FOUR: MULTI-SURPRISES**

It was a few weeks into the school year, about mid-October. The crisp, fall air brought many surprises, but no one was prepared for these.

Nick burst into the Great Hall and slid into the empty seat next to his friends.

"Why are you all out of breath?" Erica said.

"I ran from Ravenclaw Tower to here."

"Why the heck would you do that?!" asked Callie.

"Remember how you said that Hufflepuff girl didn't come back to the dormitory two nights ago?"

Callie nodded slowly. Her roommate, Kelly hadn't returned from her Quidditch practices a few nights ago.

"The Ministry officially declared her M.I.A." Nick slapped down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet on the table. It had a picture of a freckled face brunette in a Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform, smiling and holding her broom.

"GOD DAMN FREAKING MINISTRY!" Callie said pounding her fists on the table.

"What's your problem with the Ministry?" Albus looked over at the girl, whose eyes were flaming with anger.

"I don't want to talk about it." Callie got up and left the table. Albus and Nick turned to Erica.

"Look, her dad worked for the Ministry and a couple of months ago he disappeared. They looked for him about two months but dismissed it. Callie isn't happy with it since they declared him dead. She loved her dad more than anything else."

"Well that explains her bad attitude…" Nick said.

"What are we going to do about Kelly?" Albus said.

"We leave it to the authorities. Are you going to say that we do something about it?" Erica looked at the boys. They both had stupid smiles on their faces. Erica face-palmed her forehead.

"Are you kidding? Do you guys want to be expelled?" Erica stormed off, most likely to find Callie.

"They wanted to actually try to get us expelled or something." Erica told her best friend.

"That is so stupid." Callie tried to change the subject. "Have you seen your Scorpion lately?"

"Shut up." Erica crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Callie knew something was wrong.

_Flashback to last week…_

_ "Scorpion!" Erica called out to her childhood friend. The boy turned and waved._

_ "Hey…Erica…" Scorpius said. "How have you been?"_

_ "Fantastic! Except you've been avoiding me."_

_ "And…?"_

_ "I want to know why! We've been friends forever. Answer me!"_

_ "It's because you hang out with that piece of garbage you call a friend!"_

_ "Look, just because your parents didn't get along doesn't mean that you two have to act the same way!"_

_ "Yes, I do. You don't understand. Filthy Mud-blood." Scorpius walks away._

_ "You know I'm not Muggleborn…"_

_End Flashback_

"You're Muggleborn?" Callie said with surprise.

"I am not!" Erica slapped her friend with a nearby book.

"Okay…Here comes Nick and Al." Callie stood up. "GUYS! OVER HERE!"

Al and Nick began to walk over to the girls, when a rival Slytherin tripped Albus. His books and papers flew everywhere. Erica ran over to help him. She bent down and gathered the papers. Neither was prepared for what happened next. Both the students came up at the same time and…

It was shocking, unsuspected and magical at the same time. Albus and Erica pulled away from each other, their faces red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe it…" "Why would he kiss her?"

"Did you just see what I saw?" "She does like that filthy piece of garbage."

"Oh no…" Erica turned and saw Scorpius walking away. He wanted to apologize...no! Erica pushed the thought out of her head and saw him for who he was, a dirty, rotten snake.

"Thanks, Erica." Albus said as he walked away, dragging Nick behind him. "What?!" Nick said as he tried to pry Albus's tight grip from his arm.

Callie came up behind her best friend with a smug look on her face. Erica had a look of bliss across her face.

Callie: I know that look…

Erica: What look?

Callie: You're in loooove!

Erica: No I am not! *glances over at Albus*

Callie: Oh my god! You have a crush on *Erica quickly covers her mouth before she can say anything*

Erica: I do not!

Callie: Then why did you cover my mouth?

Erica: I didn't want him to hear you... *I won't say (I'm in love) music begins to play*

Erica: If there's a prize for epic failure, I guess I've already won that; No boy is worth the aggravation… That's muggle history, been there, done that!

Callie: Who'd you think you're kidding, He's the earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, Erica I can see right through you…

Erica: Oh nooo…

Callie: Girl you can't conceal it, I know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of….

Erica: Oh, No chance, no way I won't say it. No, no.

Callie: You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh oh.

Erica: I thought my heart had learned its lesson, *glances over at Malfoy,* It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, "GET A GRIP GIRL!" unless you're dying to cry your heart out!

Callie: You keeping on denying, who you are and how your feeling. Girl, I'm not lying. I saw how you have this feeling, Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own that you got, got, got it bad?!

Erica: Whoa…No chance, No way. I won't say it no, no. *Sees Albus in the hall*

Callie: Give up or give in, Erica, check that grin you're in love…

Erica: This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love… Your way off base, I won't say it. GET OFF MY CASE, I won't say it.

Callie: Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love… *Walks away in defeat*

Erica: Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in…Loooooooooooooove….

Callie: *Jumps out from behind a bush* I knew it!

Erica: I would slap you but you're my best friend…

**_End Chapter Four_**

**I loved writing this chapter! I knew I wanted a little accidental kiss scene and something to break up the relations between Erica and Scorpius. So, there. I also gave Scorpius the bad habit of calling everyone a mud-blood. The song at the end, was actually something I did when I got bored one night. **

**Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

**Hey! Sorry, I've been kinda busy lately, writing a new fanfic and a possible new one with school work piled on top. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: FIRST FLIGHT**

"FLYING LESSONS!" Callie said spinning around the halls. "And I can't believe they're allowing all four houses to be together this year!"

"I take it she's excited about flying lessons…" Erica said.

"Gee, you think?" Nick said sarcastically. Callie continued spinning until she made everyone dizzy.

"Stand still." Albus said grabbing Callie by the waist. She stopped in her tracks.

"So dizzy…" Callie said as she ran to the bushes. A moment later, the sound of vomiting could be heard.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Nick said.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Erica said to her fellow Ravenclaw, "You've never acted like that before."

"I'm fine…" Nick walked ahead of them. Albus and Erica looked at each other, and then at Nick, then at Callie, who was walking over to them.

"No more spinning for you." Albus said.

"Come on, Callie." Erica put her arm around her best friend, "Let's go to flying lessons."

A woman stood in the middle of the flying field. She has cinnamon brown hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome students!" said the flying instructor, "I am Madame Blake, and I'll be your flying instructor for the year. Everyone to a place, hurry up!"

The students ran up to their places. In each spot, a broom lay on the right hand side.

"Alright," said Madame Blake, "Place your right hand over your broom and say up."

"UP!" Everyone repeated. Albus's broom immediately flew into his hand, while everyone took a try or two to reach their hands.

"Mount your brooms and kick off. I don't want anyone flying off higher than needed." Scal looked over at Albus, who laughed embarrassingly.

"Hey, guys," Albus said to Nick, Erica and Callie "Let's race to the top of Gryffindor Tower."

"You just want to freak out James and Rose, don't you?" Callie said.

"Yep!" Albus kicked off, his friends following him to Gryffindor Tower, but Nick remained a few feet below them, with a god-damn fear of heights.

"What the f #$?!" James yelled when he saw his brother waving thought the window.

"Albus!" shouted Callie from below, "Come down! Before you fall!"

"I'm not going to get hurt," Albus said confidently, "Flying is in my blood."

"Come on Al!" yelled Erica, "You're going to get hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Albus said, "Just watch!"

As he rose higher and higher, Albus began to lose balance and toppled off the broom.

Nick looked up and saw the Slytherin racing toward the ground. He pulled his wand from his cloak and pointed at him. "Wingradium Leviosa!"

Albus shut his eyes tightly as he descended to the ground, waiting for the pain or death. But it never came. He opened one of his eyes and saw he was hovering two inches off the ground, as his friends landed, the charm wore off and he landed on his face.

"I told you, you would get hurt." Erica teased.

"Well, you were right. Maybe you're a seer." Albus laughed. A hard slap came across his face. It was from Callie.

"You're such an idiot." She said. "Because you went that high you could've died!"

"I know, but I am usually able to fly that high without falling off."

"You didn't fall off by accident," said Nick, "Someone tried to throw you off."

"We all saw it happen." Callie said, "He fell off on accident."

"Not from my perspective. Something hit him in the back, and I was able to retrieve it." Nick pulled something from his pocket. It was a small, green rock.

"The only question left is who threw it."

"It has to be someone who wants us gone, out of the picture." Erica said, "Probably because we want to look for the missing students."

"Students?" asked Albus "I thought only that Hufflepuff girl was missing."

"Not anymore, this morning, a boy from Ravenclaw house was missing."

"Who is kidnapping all these students?!" Callie shouted.

**_End Chapter Five_**

**Sorry this chapter's short, I had run out of ideas. Anyway, the flight instructor is also the mother of one of the characters which will be introduced later. Anyway, who is kidnapping the students? and who tried to kill Albus? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And this chapter hits close to home! Heh heh heh.**

**Chapter Six: The Missing Link**

The crowd shouted the Gryffindor chant, as the game commenced. It was now a cold November morning, and the Quidditch match today was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, who had a last minute substitution (see chapter four).The gang sat in the Gryffindor stands, cheering for the teams, (Callie was cheering for both her own house and Gryffindor).

"Do you see James anywhere?" Albus said, searching for his brother.

"He's up there." Nick pointed up to the sky, where a small hint of scarlet could be seen.

"I really don't care who wins…as long as no one gets hit with a Bludger…" Callie said, "Ouch."

"James has the Quaffle!" Erica called as James shot across the sky, aiming toward a goal post. With one throw, the Quaffle soared through the hoop, and the crowd cheered. Nick saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of red light.

"Did you guys see that?" He whispered to his friends, "The red light."

"No." Erica said, "We're watching the match."

"Are you sure you're not seeing anything?" Callie told him.

"I'm sure. What if this has to do with the missing students?"

"You do have a point there Redding." Albus said, "Let's go."

"Don't you want to watch your brother play?" Callie asked him.

"You've seen one match, you've seen them all. Can we get out of here?"

Erica, Callie and Al followed their friend to where the light had been seen.

"There's nothing here, Nick." Callie said, disappointed.

"But, we do have a perfect view of the match." Albus said watching his brother. A few minutes into the game, a sudden shower of sparks erupted from the Quaffle, which had been in James' hand.

"Where's my brother?!" Albus shouted at the Gryffindors when they finally caught up to them "Where is he?!"

"I'm sorry Al," spoke up a fifth year, "No one saw him after the Quaffle exploded."

"ALBUS! COME BACK!" his friends called, but he just blocked it all out. His brother was the kidnapper's latest victim.

"Open up the door Potter." Malfoy called from the other side of the door.

"No."

"Come on, Al, open up." Called out Callie's voice

"Get out of here! You're not allowed in here!"

"Can it Malfoy!" Nick's voice shouted.

"Alohamora," said Erica's voice.

The three walked into the room and saw Albus lying on his bed in depression.

"It's been a week, dude." Nick said, "You have to knock his crap off."

"No."

"Why not Mr. I'm so depressed I could be dead?" Callie said.

"Whoever did this made it personal." Albus reached under his bed and pulled out a series of handwritten notes.

"Someone did his research. What is this all for?" Erica said going through the papers.

"To find this damn person. "No offense, dude," Nick said, "But you've kinda gone a little crazy with this." Albus snapped.

"YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING IF IT WAS YOUR OWN FREAKING BROTHER AND YOU HAD NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL HE WAS OR IF HE WAS ALRIGHT!"

"Whoa." Callie put her hand around the boy, "Relax, Al. We'll find your brother."

"What are you talking about?" he said, sitting down on his bed.

"We're in with that plan you and Nick had a few months ago," Erica pointed out.  
"Like you said, it's personal."

"Thanks guys."

"If you morons are done, then leave." Malfoy said from the door. The Ravenclaw pair pulled out their wands and began to chase him, bringing a little light to a dark situation.

**_End Chapter Six_**

**It just got personal as we get deeper into the story. Who is kidnapping the students, and why James? And now that the whole crew is on board with the idea, will they be able to stop it and find the kidnap-ees? Not telling!****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a new chapter, a Christmas one. I couldn't wait for the actual Christmas and I really want to finish the story. I already have so many ideas for future Hogwarts Fighters stories. (I have an idea for fourth year already!) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

As the fall months gave away, and snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts, the group began to discuss their winter plans.

"What are you guys doing from Christmas holiday?" asked Callie at lunch one day.

"I'm staying here," Nick said as if automatically, "I am not going to my foster home for two weeks."

"I'm staying, too." said Erica, "My parents are going to Ireland for the holiday."

"Al what about-where did that Slytherin go?" Callie said, looking at Albus's spot, which was now empty.

"He's over there," Nick said, pointing to him. He had a box in his hands and was talking to a Gryffindor.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Callie.

"I think it's about the topic we must not discuss." Erica said, shoving bread in her mouth.

The three had become accustom to referring to James Potter as the "topic that must not be discussed" for about a month, ever since the incident at the Quidditch match.

Albus walked back over to the table.

"What was that about?" asked Nick.

"Just something I wanted to give to James for Christmas. I told Rose to put it on his bed, you know, in case he turns up." Albus said.

"So…are you staying for holiday?" asked Callie, followed by a swat on the arm from Erica.

"Yeah," Albus answered. "My dad is investigating dark matters and Mum is taking Lily to a Quidditch match."

"That means we'll all be staying here for the holiday!" Callie cheered.

"Sometimes, I think you're just too perky…" Nick said.

Days gave away, and soon, Christmas had arrived. The halls were lined with sliver tinsel and garland, and four large trees stood in each common room, adorned with the house's colors.

The group met in the library after celebrating with their own houses for a short while.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Callie as she spun into the room. The librarian hushed her. She was dressed in a bright green sweater and a red skirt, a red and green ribbon replacing her usual yellow and black one.

"Someone's cheery." said Albus, wearing a green sweater himself, knitted by his grandmother.

"When aren't I?" said Callie. She held three bags in her hand.

"Um…Cal?" Erica said, "Aren't you going to sit down?

"Oh yeah!" Callie slid into a seat right next to the Ravenclaw.

"Alright, first thing first is gift exchange," Nick said, plopping three boxes on the table.

"Mine first!" called out Callie, "I think it'll hop away before I can do anything." Everyone looked at Callie in a confused way, and she slid the bags to them. Before anyone could even touch them, peppermint frogs hopped out of each one, the students catching them in mid-air.

"I've been making sweets for a while, do you like them?" Callie's bright blue eyes filled with stars.

"Their great, Cal." Said Erica, biting the head off hers.

"Okay," She looked between the Ravenclaws and Slytherin, and pointed at Nick. "Mr. Emo goes next." Nick sighed at his new nickname for Callie. He pulled out two small boxes from under the table, and placed them in front of his friends. Inside each box was a notebook. Erica pulled one from her bag.

"Nick and I made these so we can communicate with one another when we're not at lunch and such. This way, we can talk to each other when we have information about the you know what." She said.

"Cool." Said Albus, reaching down under the table and placing his own boxes on the table.

Each person opened them. In the boxes was a badge, labeled _Hogwarts Fighter._ The badge had the name of the person and their house colors.

"Rose helped me make them before she left." Albus moved his robes aside to show his own badge pinned to his shirt.

"Hogwarts Fighters?" asked Nick, "What's that?"

"It's the name of our group. What do you think?"

"It's fantastic!" Erica said, and after a while began to blush a little, "I mean, it's really good."

"From now on, I declare that, I , Calassnadra Miranda Smith, am a Hogwarts Fighter!" Callie stood up and said. Nick stood up.

"I, Nickolas Eric Redding, am a Hogwarts Fighter!" Albus then stood up.

"I, Albus Severus Potter, am a Hogwarts Fighter." He said. Everyone turned to Erica.

"Alright," she stood up, "I, Erica Amanda James, am a Hogwarts Fighter."

The bell rang, and the Fighters headed to the feast, for a fantastic first Christmas with each other.

**_End Chapter Seven_**

**And thus, the Fighters were born! The badges were inspired by the D.A. galleons, (See Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) and the books by two other fanfics I've read. I am preparing for Halloween, my fave holiday, so, if the next chapter comes close to Halloween, It'll be a scary one. Thanks for reading Chapter Seven!**

**Any ideas please post in your review! I'm out of ideas at the moment!**

**And, I want a guest OC from you! Just say their Name, gender, appearance, age, house, year, and relation to the fighters.**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**GO HARRY! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Voice in the Hall**

"I really wish Professor Applebee didn't assign so much homework." Nick groaned as he and his friends walked down the long corridor.

"I don't expect that phrase from a Ravenclaw." Albus noted, carrying his load of heavy books.

"Well, when someone gives a bunch of eleven year olds a 2 foot essay, you expect it to be easy?"

"I do," Erica cut in. "What about you Cal? Cal?" Callie was walking side by side with her, but hadn't said a word. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh no! Callie's been cursed!" Albus said with a laugh.

"I'm fine." She said sternly.

"Calm down, I was only joking around."

"What's on our mind, Hufflepuff?" Nick said, putting his elbow on her shoulder.

"It's just that I overheard a few fifth years taking about voices they've been hearing."

"You sure that they weren't confounded?" asked Albus.

"I'm sure. Anyway, it was in this corridor, and I'm just afraid we might here those voices."

Callie heard a whisper coming from behind her and jumped with a little yelp. Nick came out from behind her and began to laugh.

"Not funny!" She dropped her own load of books on his foot. The raven-haired boy grabbed his foot in pain. Everyone bursted out in laughter.

"But seriously, don't you think those fifth years knew you were eavesdropping?" asked Erica.

"No…" Callie thought for a moment "Maybe."

"Come on, why don't we head to the library to get our work done?" Nick said, picking up Callie's books and depositing them in her hands.

After walking awhile, Albus heard a strange noise, as of someone was speaking, he stopped.

"Do you guys here that?" He said to his friends.

"Nick, knock it off." Erica elbowed her fellow Ravenclaw.

"I'm not doing it."

"I'm taking that as a yes…" Albus said. The whispers got louder.

"I'm getting a little creeped out…" whispered Callie, squeezing Erica's arm.

"Let's just keep walking," Albus said, "We're probably just hearing things."

But they weren't, the voice got louder and louder until it turned into a scream, then a round of screams.

The Fighters turned their walk into a run, despite their heavy load.

Once they reached the library, they slammed the door shut, and the screams ceased.

"Okay, we know one thing." said Nick.

"And that would be…?" asked Erica.

"Something definitely strange is going on a Hogwarts."

**_End Chapter Eight_**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this HALLOWEEN chapter. I loved writing it, and this story is finally getting on track. Can anyone guess who was screaming?**

**I still need OCs guys! Remember to submit in the reviews! For on what to submit, it's in the chapter seven author's note.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: THE BET**

It had turned into a freezing cold February day, and the grounds were covered in a crisp frost. Every step the students took came along with a soft crackle beneath their feet.

Callie ran to her friends, with a certain amount of information.

"You have more books than Erica reads on a daily basis." Albus said.

"Well, I've been doing some research since Professor Binns brought up the Battle of Hogwarts in class yesterday. I found out about something that'll interest us."

"And that would be…?" Erica asked cautiously. Callie wasn't very good with stuff like this and would result in the being covered in random crap.

"This." She dropped a rather large book into her lap and opened to a marked page.]

"Remember that hall with heard the screams in?"

"Who could forget that?" Albus replied.

"I'm still having nightmares…" Erica mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, so, the most people were killed there, and I suspect someone placed a curse, so everyone would hear the screams of those people."

"I thought we all agreed that we would never speak of that event again." Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Callie told him. "I was just wondering what caused it."

"And know we know." Erica said.

"That is not the point! Someone here cursed that corridor at those exact two moments to get us to stop our investigation." Everyone stared at Callie.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Nick asked her.

"I was…um…I might have been eavesdropping on someone…" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"I have no clue! They were behind a corner."

"Well." Erica stood up, book in her hand, "This person must be very smart to invent a curse like that." Nick turned around and began to walk away.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Albus asked him. Nick turned, still walking.

"It's interrogation time, my dear friend." A twisted smile crept across his face, as he turned and ran.

"I'll bet you a Galleon he puts someone in the hospital wing." Albus said to the girls.

"I'll take that bet and I bet my week's allowance that he puts a seventh year in the hospital wing." Callie said, pulling a little bag into her hand.

"Hmm…I bet five Galleons that by the end of the day, six people are in the hospital wing." Erica said.

"DEAL!" the three fighters shook hands and sprinted after that red-eyed Ravenclaw boy.

**_End Chapter Nine_**

**Who do you think will win the bet? Take a guess! Will it be...Albus, Callie or Erica?**


End file.
